Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a cover anchor clip.
Related Art
A clip (cover anchor clip) described in JPA No. 2011-69417 includes a plate shaped base section retained in a foam body, a pair of opposing wall portions that stand up from the base section, anchor portions provided capable of elastic deformation toward the outside of the wall portions, and anchor claws that project out from inner faces of the anchor portions, and that anchor a fixed member attached to a seat cover for covering the foam body and inserted between the wall portions. The cover anchor clip is employed in a vehicle seat.
Note that roller crushing is performed on the foam body following molding of the foam body (cushion) employed in the seat. Specifically, the size of air bubbles inside the foam body is regulated by rolling a roller over the foam body while pressing on the foam body.
In cases in which the cover anchor clip is disposed inside the foam body, it is conceivable that the cover anchor clip may be squashed and damaged by the roller crushing.